


【润雅】泽陂

by Hungupon



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hungupon/pseuds/Hungupon
Summary: 社会人士雅和大学生润的故事
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Matsumoto Jun
Kudos: 5





	【润雅】泽陂

“回家吧，”相叶窝在灯光熄灭的轿车里，指尖冰凉的握住手机，“润くん回家吧，我来接你。”  
他看见了已经走出校门的松本，也看见松本握着手机的脸上毫无表情。  
“不必了，今天和朋友有点事。”不等相叶回应，松本利落的挂断电话，双手插兜站了一会，快步离开了。  
相叶的手无力的垂下，车内的暖气开得大，轰隆隆的隔断了别的声音，他目送着松本过了马路，离他越来越远。  
他从没见过松本的背影。

松本是他在一次酒会上认识的。  
成年人的生意场上，喜欢喝酒应酬，也喜欢新鲜的肉体。年轻的大学生是最受欢迎的群体。  
到了可以喝酒的年纪，也到了可以采摘的时机。  
相叶在宴会厅里注意到他时，忍不住想，这样漂亮纯粹的男孩不该出现在这里。  
身边已经有人开始物色猎物，相叶有些不忍这样干净的男孩被玷污，心想若能提醒一二让他主动离开是最好的。他思考了一下，在服务员的托盘上拿了两杯香槟向松本走去。  
松本拿着一个小餐盘围着自助餐转了一圈，在各色精美的料理见流连忘返，幸福的冒泡。  
一个略微沙哑的声音突兀的插进他和美食的约会。  
“你好。”  
松本转过身来，看到一个帅气挺拔的男人，栗色的短发柔软的垂在耳侧，好看极了。  
他微微躬身，“你好。”  
男人示意松本接过他手中的香槟，温和无害的和他随意的聊了会天。没几句话，松本就交代了自己的名字和在读的学校。  
“松本さん，知道今天是什么场合吗？”相叶试探的问。  
“嗯？”松本看了看周围，眨了眨他好看的眼睛，“まあ，多少知道点。”  
原来他知道，那他……也是为了用身体换取点什么吗？  
“但我是被朋友带来的，他和我说他可以带一个人来吃这家酒店的高级料理。”说完松本还换了姿势，站的一扭十八弯，丝毫不见不好意思。  
相叶微微一愣，随即爆发出了一阵大笑。  
眼前这个他可以叫叔叔的人笑够了，将他手中喝尽的酒杯接过去放下，再转身后的笑容终于带了点真心。  
“走吧，别在这儿待着了，我带你去吃高级料理。”  
松本挑眉端详了他许久，这才点了点头。  
跟着相叶离开的时候，他边走边低着头回line，和人错身而过的时候，他清晰的听见有人和相叶说：“找到点心了？”  
相叶的声音依然温和，“别瞎说。”  
松本的头更低了些。点心吗？  
那天他们并没有吃成饭，相叶被紧急叫回公司加班，他只好歉意的和松本约好下次，预期外的和松本换了联系方式。  
相叶从没想过和这个男孩过度纠缠，他只是想提醒一下一个将要误入歧途的孩子。

相叶在车内抽完了一根烟，用指尖掐灭了光亮，吐出了最后一口烟雾，加热了发动机。  
自那天以后，他偶尔会收到松本的mail，本来并不想花时间去应对，却再一次又一次的聊天中，开始期待他下一次的讯息。  
松本就是那样的男孩。阳光乐观，享受生活，永远积极，像一棵向阳而生的向日葵。  
而这样纯粹的人，最吸引人。  
相叶已经记不清自己到底是什么时候动了心，也许是一次又一次的约饭，松本吃到美食时控制不住的苹果肌和专业的食评；也许是一起逛古着店，松本同他出奇一致的审美，和他衣架子一般的好身材；也许是他严谨认真进退有度从不越界的关心，也许是他炽热璀璨的眼睛。  
他沉浸在这段关系带给他的愉悦中，却又时刻提醒自己不要更进一步。  
松本还是个孩子，他不知道这个社会对同性恋者有多残酷，他不愿也不想让他受这样的痛苦。  
可他高估了自己把控感情的能力，也低估了人类对爱情的渴望。  
松本甜点比赛输掉的那天，相叶为了帮他转换心情，答应了亲自给松本做一顿饭。  
那是松本第一次去相叶家。  
不同于其他单身男人的家，相叶的屋子里收拾的还算干净，阳台摆满了各种绿色植物，生机勃勃的散发着清香。  
松本坐在沙发上，眼神专注的看着那个为他在厨房手忙脚乱的成熟男人。  
眼神流连在他的眉间唇角，窄腰翘臀，笔直双腿。  
真是，好看极了。从第一次见面就觉得，这个人，真是好看极了。  
他起身走到了厨房门口，双手抱胸靠在门框，“相叶叔叔准备做什么？”  
相叶专注的切着豆腐，“我的拿手菜，麻婆豆腐哦。”  
松本笑了笑，“我不太能吃辣。”  
相叶有些茫然的直起身来拿眼看他，“那怎么办？”  
松本挑了挑眉，接过相叶手中的刀，放回原来的刀架上，下一秒他的一只腿强势的挤入相叶的腿间，在他制止他之前吻上了相叶的唇。  
松本的唇如相叶想象中一样炙热，他强势的闯进相叶的口中，吸吮着他的舌头，温热的津液在彼此的寻求间交换，相叶闭上了眼睛。  
他硬了。  
感受到了他的变化，松本的手滑到了相叶裤间，隔着裤子抚弄着柱身，相叶急切的避开了松本的追吻，仰着脖子喘息起来。  
松本用舌尖舔吻了一遍他独特的心形喉结，反复吸吮，啧啧出声。  
“嗯......”相叶拼命咬着手指，却还是呻吟出声。  
相叶本以为松本是横冲直撞不管不顾的类型，却没想到他能耐心的把前戏做足，直到相叶分泌了足够润滑的体液，松本才将他翻过身去深深埋了进去。  
他掐着相叶的臀肉，从缓慢温柔到激烈撞击，肉体相撞带出的水声传进相叶的耳中，伴着心理的负罪感，更强调了身体的欢愉，他觉得自己快要在快感中死去。  
相叶嘶嘶的抽着气，语调猛地拔高，不再沙哑。  
“啊啊啊......快点......润くん......嗯嗯......”  
松本不再整根退出，他贴近相叶，将他圈在怀里，浅浅的退出又狠狠的插入，直顶到最深处。他啃咬着相叶的耳廓，亲吻着相叶茶色的后脑勺。  
“雅纪......嗯......你喜欢猫咪吗......”  
相叶不明白松本为什么在这样的时刻问问题，他腿软的几乎站不住，只能撑在料理台上，胡乱的回答：“喜......喜欢的吧......啊啊......”  
松本连撞两下，“吧？......这样的猫咪，你喜欢吗？”  
说完他再次舔上相叶的耳垂，在他耳边“nyanya”了两声。  
相叶猛地夹紧了内壁，轻声说了喜欢，可被软肉吸住的松本把注意力都放到了身下，他没有听到。  
松本的双手移到了相叶精瘦的腰间，用力的将他按向自己，挺动腰肢大力操干起来。  
他从没想过在酒会上认识的男人，会和那些卑鄙无耻的大人毫不相同，相叶是干净纯粹的人，也是温柔隐忍的人。  
他没想过爱上他，也没想过得到他。  
可他控制不住。

平安夜的街上热热闹闹的挤着成双成对的情侣，到处都装扮得花里胡哨的，仿佛这样更能炒热节日的氛围。  
相叶开着车漫无目的的围着松本活动的街区绕着，完全不想回家。  
今天......是他的生日。本该是高高兴兴窝在一起庆祝的日子，他却被松本独自丢下。  
也不怪松本，都是他的错。  
那天之后，松本就搬到了他的公寓，过上了同居的日子。和松本一起的日子很开心，相叶也默许了自己沉溺在幸福中。  
直到他偷听到松本给家里打电话。  
相叶听到松本不耐烦的拒绝，拐弯抹角的推让，不肯言明的近况。那都是......他曾经历过的。松本还小，他没有办法再自私的留下他，即使他真的很爱他，可他们八岁的年龄差和相同的性别都是不可逾越的鸿沟。  
相叶抽尽了烟盒中最后一支烟，被呛到猛烈咳嗽起来。气管很疼，喉咙很疼，心脏也很疼。  
松本回到客厅坐到相叶身边的时候，相叶已经恢复了正常。  
“刚刚听你咳嗽的好厉害，怎么了？”  
“被口水呛到了。”  
“你是小孩子吗？”  
无视了松本的吐槽，相叶盯着松本放下了手机，“怎么了一脸不高兴？”  
松本把手机扔在了玻璃桌上，“后辈啊，那几个后辈，真的是，我都说了我不去他们那个什么巨乳联谊，追着给我打电话，真的烦死了。”  
“有什么不好的，去呗。”  
松本猛地抬头看他，相叶没有避开，直直的盯着他，“反正你未来也是要结婚生子的。”  
“雅纪，你在说什么？”  
相叶微微笑起来，“小润，我们都会回到生活本身的轨迹中去，你还年轻不要把自己捆在这条道上。”  
松本猛地站起来，“你要用长辈的口吻劝我回到所谓的正常生活中去？”  
相叶仰着脖子，松本站在逆光的方向，他的表情他看不真切，可那双漂亮的眼睛不乱在哪，都熠熠生辉。  
松本被相叶的沉默刺伤，他转身回到了房间，关上房门隔绝了相叶的视线，也隔开了原本亲密无间的心。

相叶把车停在了地下停车场却靠着闭目养神不愿下车。  
从那天之后，松本就开始和他冷战。不是今天和朋友喝酒，就是明天和同学蹦迪。  
相叶一向知道松本是害怕寂寞的性格，却没想到他和自己待在一起，压抑了那么多。他忍不住想，要是他早点察觉到，松本是不是就不会这么委屈自己了。  
他放任松本做一切想做的事，甚至都不打个电话问问他晚上回不回来。他的全然放任激怒了松本，他真的开始不回家了。  
所以相叶今天才会去学校接他，想和他好好谈谈。  
可松本不愿意和他谈。

在便利店随便买了个饭团，相叶磨磨蹭蹭的回了家。掏了钥匙打开门，却发现家里一片明亮温暖。  
松本围着围裙端出一盘炸鸡，“快进来，晚饭快做好了。”  
相叶三两下蹬掉了鞋子走过去，桌上是丰盛的晚餐，全是他爱吃的。他第一次在松本面前有些手足无措，“润くん......你怎么回来了？”  
松本接过他手中的塑料袋，随意的丢在了一旁，“今天是雅纪的生日。”  
他把明显呆愣的相叶按在他的座位上，随即坐到了他的对面。  
“我很不甘心。”  
相叶疑惑的看向松本。  
“因为你怀疑了我们的感情，我很不甘心我没有给你足够的安全感。”  
“润くん，不是安全感的问题。”  
松本抬手止住了相叶，“雅纪，你让我先说。”  
“我知道你总顾及我的年纪，总担心现实，可雅纪，你不能直接帮我做决定。我知道未来的路不好走，可我也足够坚强，我可以肩负起我自己做出的选择。”  
“你担心我一时冲动，你担心我年纪小感情用事，那你知道我是在深思熟虑后才决定追求你和你在一起，计划和你共度余生吗？你什么都憋在心里，什么都不问，你怎么知道我的想法？”  
“我都知道的，你为我做了很多改变，可什么样的你我都是喜欢的，你不用刻意为我改变，你觉得我怕寂寞所以叫来一堆朋友为我庆生。可你不知道，我的害怕寂寞因为有你在身边，其实待在一起不说话也不会孤单。”  
相叶的手在膝盖上渐渐攥紧。  
“因为你就是我的热闹非凡，你就是我的万家灯火。”  
他输了，从第一次见面就输了。输给松本，输给他的热忱。  
再抬起头，相叶已经带了笑，“润くん，我们会很辛苦的。”  
松本垂眼，“那又怎样。”  
“我们会被反对。”  
“也不需要他们同意。”  
“我们可能会被指指点点。”  
“体验一下万众瞩目也挺好。”  
相叶笑出了声，这个男孩果然还是初见的样子。  
松本起身坐到了相叶的旁边，温柔的吻了相叶漂亮的眼睛。  
“雅纪，生日快乐。你的生日礼物加圣诞礼物就是本大爷我了。”  
相叶睁眼看到松本得意的小表情，反抗道，“太小气了吧。”  
松本哼了一声不理他，“你有什么想对我说的？”  
相叶握住了松本的手，十指紧扣。  
“润くん，回家吧。”  
“好。”

End.


End file.
